Mass Effect Ashes Part 1 Intro
by CJByrne
Summary: Mass Effect Ashes follows the character "Delta" an N7 commando, Delta is thrown into a world of horror and fire when London is attacked by the Reapers, this story will follow him as he tries to survive in the war zone, and his own mind. I do not own the Mass Effect Universe and all copyrights go to Bioware and EA. Delta and any other OC characters are mine.


Mass Effect Ashes Pt 1 - Intro

by ~Talon313

MASS EFFECT: ASHES

Delta wasn't anything special he was born and raised in England by his mother; he went to school like any ordinary child and had an average child hood. At the age of nineteen he was enlisted into the systems alliance to help his family pay the bills, he trained and fought and was eventually spotted by N7 as a candidate for the N7 program.

In Deltas early years he was assigned to Raven Squad, one of the best marksman teams in the Alliance, this ended two years after joining when a routine mission went terribly wrong and ended up with the deaths of three N7 commandos in Raven squad, the only Commando to survive was Delta, he blames himself for his lapse in protocol that got his team killed.

Delta was a nickname given to him by his N7 superiors and after a couple of months of being called Delta the nickname stuck.

3 Hours before reaper invasion – Earth, London (N7 Base Omega)

Delta slept in his cot, his short blonde hair waved in the breeze from an open window, Delta slept with his face planted in the pillow. all that could be heard was a quiet snore as he slept peacefully.

The rooms door slided open with a hiss of air.

"Delta! Wake up sunshine!" barked the N7 commander "are you sleeping on the job again, damn son your lucky you're the best damn commando in this unit otherwise I would have kicked your ass out a long time ago, now shape up and act like the soldier you are!"

Delta shrugged off the sleep and ruffled his short blonde hair, he looked his commanding officer in the eyes and gave him a crisp salute, "Sorry sir, it won't happen again"

This put the commander at ease "Good, now get your ass ready we have a live fire training session at 0900 hours, grab your gear and show them marines what you can do!"

"Sir Yes sir!" with a final salute the commander left Delta to prepare for today's training.

The old Commander left the room in a quick but military fashion placing his hands behind his back and marching out.

"Damn how the hell does he find me when im sleeping" Delta turned to his personal VI sparks, "And why didn't you warn me he was coming!" the drone turned to face Delta with an almost shy turn "I apologize for my lack of response Delta, this unit was monitoring off planet signals"

Delta once again turned towards the drone "Off planet signals?"

"Yes, this unit was scanning for Commander Rogers whereabouts when low frequency signals started broadcasting in this system"

"So you're telling me that you picked up some radio signals? Great I get my ass busted while you scan Salarian cooking channels, brilliant!" Delta got off his cot and started to polish and clean his armour and weapons, he grabbed some rifle parts and sat on the bed replacing exhausted pieces of rifle, Rubbing the scar on his head as he assembled the old Avenger.

"I apologise Delta, deleting all records of signals… how can this unit be of assistance today?" replied the drone in its usual monotone voice.

"You have done enough for today Sparks, shut down and load yourself into my omni tool" the drone disappeared in a flash, Delta got up and stood at the window for a couple of seconds, "Signals… Na just some old satellite… must be…" Delta turned from the window and picked up his weapons and Armour and placing them neatly in his duffle bag.

Delta scanned the room with his steel grey eyes making sure he hadn't forgotten anything he needed.

"This is going to be a long day" he thought to himself, Delta approached his door and entered the four digit code to unlock it.

Delta continued down the corridor to the training hall where he would have to endure another day of training alliance marines.


End file.
